Natsumi and Saburo:Love Story
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: This story is all about Saburo and Natsumi's Love Story.
1. Chapter 1:The Date

_**This story is all about Natsumi and Saburo's Love.**_

It was a fine and sunny day in the Hinata's Household. Natsumi was busy hearing his Favorite Radio Host, "623", Natsumi always hears 623 in his Radio and the voice sounds familiar to her, the voice is similar to Saburo's voice and this makes Natsumi ponder what if 623 is Saburo? But it doesn't matter.

Suddenly,Natsumi hears a loud sound coming from Keroro's Base. She goes out to her room and goes to Keroro's base and when she opens the door,she saw Keroro building an unknown machine.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi shrieked

"Oh Natsumi Hinata,what a pleasant surprise" Keroro replied

"What are you doing this time!"

"Oh,we're building a machine for Momoka-Chan,she seriously need to be loved by Fuyuki"

"Oh okay, but no destruction or somewhat dangerous things happening ,Okay!" Natsumi shouted

Natsumi slams the door and the Keronians just don't mind it because they think Natsumi is only having a bad time.

The Next Day,Natsumi's alarm clocks beeps,she turned it off and went to the bathroom. As she finished showering, she dressed in her School Uniform and went to the Dining room for breakfast. She only eats a toast with margarine on it. Then she opens the door and runs to the School,as she runs to the school. She bumped with Saburo.

"Oh Natsumi,are you okay?" Saburo asked

"No,I'm fine" Natsumi replied

Saburo holds her hand and helps her stand up. Natsumi blushed and Saburo noticed her face is turning red.

"Natsumi-San, why is your face red?" Saburo asked

Natsumi dint replied and just ran away, this makes Saburo confused about Natsumi. Meanwhile,at the school. Natsumi was talking to her best friends and then she noticed Saburo is approaching her.

"This is your time girl,just stay there" Her bestfriends said

"Hey Natsumi" Saburo greet

"Oh Hello" Natsumi greeted back

"I was wondering,if your available this afternoon?"

"Yes,I'm not doing anything in my house today"

"Can you go with me,everywhere in Tokyo?"

"Ummm,Sure"

Saburo walks away and this makes Natsumi thinks could it be that she and Saburo are having date again. Natsumi blushed when her bestfriends playfully teased her.

"Come on guys, knock it off" Said Natsumi

It's go home time,Natsumi was very excited. She goes home fast and she dressed in her casual outfit and then Giroro comes to her room.

"Where are you going Natsumi?" Giroro asked

"Oh, I'm having a _get-away together _with Saburo" Natsumi replied

This makes Giroro traumatize in his mind because when Natsumi is with Saburo,Giroro's love for Natsumi will end. Giroro thinks of a plan to mess-up Natsumi and Saburo's Date. In the Tokyo's Bridge, Saburo was waiting for Natsumi and then Natsumi appears.

"HEY SABURO!" Natsumi greet him

"Oh Hey" Saburo replied

"What are we doing first?" Natsumi asked

"I was thinking we could go to the movies and I bought 2 tickets"

"Okay,LETS GO!"

Giroro was spying them in the bushes .

"That bag of peanuts can't have my Natsumi" Giroro talked to himself "NATSUMI WILL ALWAYS BE MY GIRL"


	2. Chapter 2:The Kiss and Battle

While Natsumi and Saburo are in the movies and they we're watching a horror movie. Natsumi's eyes we're widened in fear and tries to need some person to hug and Saburo watch her and Natsumi was closing her eyes, tears are about to flow in her face. Saburo hugs her and this makes Natsumi blush.

"This hug,it's so warm" Natsumi thinks

Giroro was hiding in the darkness inside the movie theater and he was grinning like a tiger was about to eat a little girl. Giroro becomes angry and shouts and the people noticed what was that except for Saburo and Natsumi ,still hugging.

After watching the movies, Natsumi and Saburo went to the Amusement Park and they we're in the Ferris wheel, since Natsumi was afraid to be inside the Ferris wheel she decided to hide her fear and when she was sitting inside the room of the Ferris wheel,Giroro stops the machine making the people panic thinking if the Ferris wheel is falling. Natsumi screams and Saburo tries to calm her down and Natsumi blushes again. Giroro spies at them and became angry again .

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE GONE!" Giroro shouts

After the Ferris Wheel moves again,this makes Natsumi calm again. As the Dusk appears,Saburo brings Natsumi to the school rooftop.

"What are we doing in the Rooftop?" Natsumi asked

"I have something to give you" Saburo replied

"What?"

Saburo leans and kissed Natsumi and the sunset begins. Saburo called Natsumi "his GF",this makes Natsumi blushed and hugs Saburo and Giroro was just standing,looking at them smiling.

"Well,I guess it's time to let you go Natsumi….." Giroro whispered and flies away.

Natsumi goes home and lies down to her bed and will remember this day forever. The next day, it was Sunday, the last day of weekend. Natsumi wakes up and hears her cell phone beeps and she reads the message.

"Dear Natsumi-Chan, Can you come to School Roof Top Again?

-Saburo"

This makes Natsumi happy to spend more time with Saburo and she replies "Yes,I'll go there",Natsumi dressed in her casual outfits and she walks outside directly and saw her mom and her young brother having a breakfast.

"Natsumi, come and join the breakfast" Aki said

"Yeah Sis,you need to eat breakfast or you'll starve like a hungry animal" Fuyuki added

"Don't worry about me,because im bringing these two sandwiches to the School Rooftop" Natsumi replied

"Your going to the top of school? With who?" Aki asked

"Saburo-Senpai" Natsumi quickly replied and opens the door and hurriedly runs.

"Oh Yeah,mom I forgot to tell you. Natsumi and Saburo are together now" Said Fuyuki

"That's wonderful, my daughter is growing up reaching her young adulthood" Aki gladly replies

In the Rooftop,Natsumi see Saburo watching the sunlight and Natsumi greets him.

"This is no time for greeting Natsumi,there's a monster attacking at the City again and I need your help" Saburo replied

"Okay,as soon as I put this armor" Natsumi commented

Natsumi gets a metallic bracelet in her bag and puts it in her wrist. Suddenly,she glows and now she's in her armor now.

"I KNOW ,THAT STUPID FROG IS THE CAUSE OF THIS" Natsumi thinks

Saburo draws a pair of wings, similar to Giroro in his back. The Duo flies and attacks the monster. Natsumi shoots a laser at that monster but the monster dodge it and Saburo draws a big sledgehammer and hits it on the monster. The Monster gets angry and shoots a laserball to Saburo,Saburo runs fast and Natsumi thinks Saburo is a free running expert. The Monster shoots a laser again and Saburo draws a space glowing sword and dodge every laser. The Monster shoots a very big laser to him and this cause the sword to fall and it's time for Natsumi to attack him and Natsumi spins around the monster making a big tornado. The Monster got nauseous and falls making the monster defeated . The Citizens of Tokyo claps at Natsumi and Saburo.

"YOU DEFEATED THE MONSTER!" One Citizen gladly shouts at them

"We should call you "The Fantastic Duo",perfect name for Superheroes" Another Citizen said

"Sorry,but where not superheroes,we're just normal high-school students" Saburo replied

"Yeah,we have to go we can't explain more stories" Natsumi added and flies away with Saburo.

While Flying,Saburo said something.

"Natsumi,you look fantastic when you spinned around that monster" Saburo compliments her

"Thanks,it's just a style of attacking big monsters" Natsumi replied

As Natsumi goes home,she became angry and goes to the Keron's Base. As she entered,Mois greets her.

"Hello Natsumi,please don't come in Uncle is having his relaxation bath" Said Mois

"Mois,let me in because I need to attack that STUPID FROG!" Natsumi shouted

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi shouts

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Keroro shouts back

"YOU MAKE THAT MONSTER,DO YOU!"

"Yeah,but The Monster's cells got corrupted making it crazy and attacks the town"

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Natsumi shouts and punch him.


	3. Chapter 3:Soft Kiss

**Anyway Guys,sorry for the wrong grammars in my chapters. I promise that this chapter will have a clean and correct grammar…..**

The Next Day, it was Monday,the most hatest day of the Students. Natsumi's alarm clock beeps and she wakes up and turns it off. She went to the bathroom to take a nice and hot shower,as she finished showering. She dressed in her school uniform and she smells the delicious smell of Scrambled Eggs,that her mom cooked.

"Morning Mom….." Natsumi greets her mom and she looks like she's still sleepy

"Morning Natsumi,here's your breakfast" Aki replied and put's a plate of scrambled egg in the table.

Natsumi carefully eats her food and she was afraid that she might dump her face in the food. She noticed her mom is smiling at her.

"Mom,why are you smiling?" Natsumi asked

"Well,I was wondering about your relationship with Saburo" Aki replied

"Well my relationship with Saburo is normally perfect and romantic…."

"You see dear,I want you to have a perfect boyfriend not a boyfriend who always spend time on finding something leaving its lover abandoned and useless"

"Saburo can't do that to me Mom ,he's nice and innocent"

Natsumi looks at the clock and she noticed it's half to 7:30 and she's gonna be late. She bids a goodbye to her mom and kissed her mom in the cheeks.

"Bye Natsumi,be careful…" Aki bids a goodbye to her too.

Natsumi hurriedly runs to the school and she runs to the entrance,runs upstairs until she reached her classroom and she noticed that the room is alone and only two of her friends are there.

"Good Morning Natsumi" Yayoi greeted her

"Hey Natsumi" Satsuki greeted her too

"Hey guys" Natsumi greeted back closing the door

"So how's your weekend?" Satsuki asked her

"Romantic…" Natsumi replied silently

"You mean,your date was successful?" Yayoi added

"Yes….,im officially his…." Said Natsumi cutting her words and her hands we're gripping.

"YOUR SABURO'S OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND!" YAYOI AND SATSUKI SHOUTED

"Yes,but please shut your mouths….." Said Natsumi covering their mouths

"EHHHHHH,YOUR SABURO'S GIRLFRIEND NOW" Said Yayoi smitten

"Okay guys,me and Saburo have our first kiss and I'm his girlfriend,after he kissed me"

All students have finally arrived,Saburo too and the teacher has finally arrived.

"Good MORNING CLASS!" shouted

"GOOD MORNING !" Students of Class-B-2 greet him.

"I know my name sounds like an island in Japan,but just call me Sensei,so lets start's our lesson" replies

30 boring lesson minutes later,Lesson has finally finished. All the students can now start their chit-chat with their friends.

"Hey Natsumi-Chan" Saburo greets her

"Hey Saburo-Senpai" Natsumi greets him back and gives him a cheek kiss

"So Natsumi,I was wondering if your free this evening"

"Yup, I'm free on anything,so what are we going to do this evening?" Natsumi asked

"Well,we're gonna have a date again" Saburo replied

It was go home time, Natsumi goes home to her house hurriedly and dressed in her dating outfits,it was a sleeveless-pink dress with ruffles in the bottom portion and there was a heart designs on it. That dress was the dress that Aki wears during her date with Natsumi and Fuyuki's Father.

Natsumi walks outside and walks to her destination. As she reached the restaurant, she saw Saburo in a black tuxedo and Natsumi smiles at him.

"Nice dress, my lady" Saburo compliments her

"Thanks" Natsumi thanked him

As they sit in a comfy chair and both of them ordered a plate of spaghetti and a glass of grape juice. Saburo "fake coughs" for a minute and he was holding something under the table.

"Natsumi?"

"Yes,Saburo?"

"Will you accept this gift?" Saburo asked

"Oh my gosh, it's the Cherry Blossom Pendant!" Natsumi gasped

Natsumi begans to cry and Saburo just smiled her.

"Thank you so much for this gift" Natsumi sobbed

"Now,now don't cry or that pendant won't be magical anymore" Saburo comforts her

Natsumi wears the necklace and the pendant shines. Saburo said that the pendant is symbol gentleness and kindness which is the unique trait of Natsumi to Saburo. Natsumi hugs Saburo and Saburo runs because he wants to bring Natsumi to the cliff.

As Saburo brought Natsumi to the cliff, Night is shining with blue and stars are twinkling like sparkles flowing around the ocean. Then Saburo leans to Natsumi and kissed her, Natsumi feels that the kiss from Saburo is the softest kiss, that she ever feels.

Then Saburo brings Natsumi to her home. Natsumi opens the door and she looks at Saburo.

"Good night Saburo"

"Good night Natsumi"


	4. Chapter 4:Coma and Awaken

The next morning, Natsumi was awaken by the sunlight that shines on her for 30 minutes, she gets up and since it's holiday and no class, Natsumi decided to visit Saburo, her family is still asleep, so Natsumi left a note on the table.

She walks outside and went to Saburo's house. She rings the doorbell and no response, when she turn to the window, she saw Saburo grievously injured, his body is full of bruises and he coughs blood. Natsumi climbs in the gate and went to him.

"SABURO" Natsumi screamed

Saburo didn't response and Natsumi cries at his lap thinking that Saburo is dead and Natsumi tries to feel his chest and she hear Saburo's heartbeat and Natsumi calls an ambulance. The Ambulance arrived and rushes Saburo to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, The Doctor tells Natsumi to stay in the waiting room because the doctors and nurses are trying to examine Saburo. Natsumi waits and she was weeping and didn't want to know if Saburo is dead .

Two Hours Later, the test are finished, The Doctor said to Natsumi that Saburo is under a coma because of his injuries and he will be temporarily paralyzed. Natsumi cries and decided to go home, tears have fallen in the streets and Natsumi's eyes are swollen red.

When she went home, her mother said what happen to her and Natsumi reply that she doesn't want to talk about it and went to her room. Locking herself and spent every hour crying, she didn't even eat lunch, snack or dinner. Tamama was spying at her in the window and feels pitiful on Natsumi.

"Poor Natsumi, I wished Saburo was okay by now" Said Tamama

While at bed , Natsumi was checking at her Cherry Blossom Pendant and remembers Saburo. Suddenly, she noticed a paper in the closet and she gets it. She was surprised from what she see, it was a poetry from Saburo that Saburo always tells her if she received something from him when she was nine years old.

Loving Natsumi,

May Hearts contented and burst into dazzling sparkles. For though,I may not surprised that the stars are glowing at night trying to light your path to come to the right direction. The Ocean is deep blue at night, stars are twinkling and constellations are forming.

Written by Saburo

The next day, Natsumi keeps praying that Saburo will be awaken from his coma. When she visited at the hospital, she puts her pendant on Saburo's hand and hoping that Saburo will be awaken. She then saw Saburo opening his eyes slowly. Natsumi smiled and hugs him.

"Morning Saburo…." Natsumi whispered softly

"Morning Natsumi-San" Saburo whispered back


End file.
